Sora
by videogamer93
Summary: Sora looks back at the events that lead him to this point lease read and review
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

~mans POV(point of view )~

...there was a time 'that I thought 'she's the one'

heh what a fool...I was for thinking such a thing. Yeah at first it was nice lovely she seemed like everything 'that a guy could want' I mean she was pretty,kind,smart,strong. (Or...so I 'Thought,)

we where friends for as long as I can remember 'heck! That summer we and a old friend of mine worked together too leave where we where (I..was just a boy"A foolish naive '14 year old boy'. I sit here now thinking 'Sora' what where you thanking!? (Sigh) my birthday was the other day! 'Heh 20 going on 21 now .

Now! I bet your wondering how I got here this coffee shop? 'By myself well..I'm waiting for someone' but while we wait let me tell you a story ,hmm what's that?' Oh haha don't worry it'll be fun I promise take a seat' and lets began.

It all started six years ago after my journey ended...!

Well was it ok should I continue this ? What ya thank of the prologue? This is short but I promise the rest won't be ^_^


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: blazeing sun ~

(SORA POV)~

'The sky,the sun,the beach' I still remember the air (on that island) 'we all played there'. The salt water "filled the air. The beach sand felt soft and cold 'the winds howled like a maiden singing a lullaby to her children so they can ('fade away in a slumber till they shall awaken again') 'I was a boy around 5.4 in hight (yeah I was short back then).

'I had brown spikey hair,sky blue eyes that beamed with light and softness that showed the kindness of an angel, "or so...people have said..') My skin was a light tan ,I had a little bit of muscle ,

I used a weapon called ('the keyblade'). Me and my friends saved the world from Darkness. But ..that! Was the easy part! 'They events after was the hard part'.

~normal (POV)~

*sigh* Riku...? Riku...? Riku...?

HEY RIKU!

('A 16 year old tall boy with silver hair 'shoulder length turned to me with light blue eyes he glares at me. He was about six foot loomed over me 'I was standing there he stared at me and said.)

Sora..can I ask you something? Um...sure what is it riku ('I smiled cheerfully ...maybe that was a bad idea..?)

WHAT THE HELL SORA! YOU BROKE IT ! HUH? WHAT DID I BREAK!? THE RALFT WE WHERE MAKING IT AGAIN AND YOU!

BROKE IT! Huh how? I wasn't even here I fell asleep? Are you sure someone else didn't do it!? Ugh...I don't know I'm gonna get more wood 'I guess...' You go find kairi ' can you do that sora!? Yes! Of course!

('Riku than stormed off he was Usely 'calm and quite'. So..what had him of edge 'couldn't be the RALFT'

(heh yeah I didn't buy that bull.)

So I went to go find kairi, I walked across the beach to a dock area where two boats where one was mine . The water was clear and pretty today no sign of storms , or not yet 'anyway'.

I was whereing blue jean shorts with a white tank top I took two paddles that 'laid to my sides on te small boat '(I picked them up and placed in the water and started to sail to the mainland ')

The main land was pretty with many trees,plants and houses if was windy ('the people where dressed in normal everyday cloths you can image-an many colors and flavored ,you can taste the air 'the smell of food

('heh now I'm hungry'!)

Ah then there she was...('Kairi...')

'share was walking out of seafood heights.'a diner where 'you can guess sell seafood (kinda ironic 'right').

'Kairi was a 5.3ft girl she was fair-Skinned,light-blue/violet eyes, she had pink lips,skinny, (whereing a pink halter that went to her thys"she where's it as a dress" purple shoes,with black lace,the dress had three zippers ('the middle and sides of the dress with a misplaced hood on the back.

('Heh now I thank of it ..that could've been the first sign...!) She had two girls too her side,with white mini tube-tops with black shorts-blond curly hair. (They where usely know as ) "The-mika-girls"

Normal (POV)

*sigh* Mika...how can I tell witch one is witch I'm talking too? ( Kairi said wither her arms laying still-to her side like two sticks'-on the ground side-by-side.)

Mika-1:(looks-mischievously at Kairi) Tehehhe come on Kairi!

Come on-come on!

It'll be fun!

Mika-2: YEAH! YEAH! Kairi-:well-Hm ummm 'OH HI SORA!

Sora-:hey um Kairi' Riku's looking for you uh-someone 'Destroyed the raft again'!

Heh SO WHAT and why should Kairi care-I mean seriously sora you ARE SO SUCH A LOSEIE!

Um mika1 that 'Like makes nonsense soup '.

Mika-2! SHIT YOUR FAPPY FACE ! IS SO ANNOYING! ('Kinda funny' than mika1-mika2 or...witch Evers ever. They where always hard too tell the difference between' the way they talked always made no sense'. But nothing prepared me for what came next'.)

UGH COME ON KAIRI LETS GO! 'YEAH-YEAH'

(Kairi looked shyly at the twins)

Well...okay lets go! Huh b-but kairi? What about the raft? Hmm well-I'm sure Wakka or Tidus can help I'm busy right now! W-what? Are you doing maybe I can help!? 'Hehe' Um-maybe anther time okay Sora?

('Kairi than gave me a minor-hug'. I was kinda stupid back than)

Alright-have fun Kairi-what ever it is I'm with you. Oh um okay-see you later sora. Bye Kairi. ('I was blushing-so was she I thank?) Wellie well KAIRI lets go! Don't worry The 'Mika-Twins ' will take care of you!

WOA!

('The twins pulled Kairi off ' I had no idea back than that after that night Everything would "start to change " For everyone for-me".)

Sora...where's Kairi going? (Riku walks up too me)

I have no idea but what ever it is if she's having fun it's okay. Ah I see so...you wanna know what she's doing?

Huh! Sure! Well she's probley.

Gonna start her career Career?

(I tilted my head in confusion)

Yeah! She always wanted to be a singer remember! Hm yeah I thank so? I mean we where kids but!? Well she is! 'The weird twins are gonna help make that happen at the club 'tonight'!

Hey I know maybe we can go-you know support her!

Heh no! Sora we have to fix the raft! Why are we still doing the raft thing anyway! Well I don't known Solphie asked me to finish it! Huh?

Since when do you do what Solphie says Riku? Sora just shut up! Okay...? Come on! We gotta fix what Wakka broke while playing 'blitzball'!

Wait WHAT! Wakka broke it?

Yeah...! Huh well that's interesting I suppose?

('So we ran off to make Solphie her-raft' heh-Riku was so head-over heeled over her. I was wasn't worried for Kairi "at the time" I mean she just wants to be a singer "Right"? I hoped what ever she did it made her happy...')

~Author notes~

Well that's chapter one now chapter two soon please I hope you enjoyed as I enjoyed typing it !


	3. Chapter 2

~~Aurthor Notes~~

hello'everyone thank you for your sopport and feedback from here on i have taken your advice and will put out too good use thank you and of course kingdom hearts is from Square Enix just I anyway lets her too the story ENJOY!

~~Aurthor Notes End~~~

_**Chapter 2: Bliss**_

_** ~~~Sora (POV)~~~**_

_** "The next day' started" like normal. I was at home ('my room was "a mess") cloths where 'Scattered' Like a harracaine! Had came,busted "though" the wall like a rage of a mother who just lost her child In a mall. (Heh...Yeah maybe I should chrack down on the "fancy words".)' Thy sky lit up,the sun blazes liked fire ,the sounds of the ocean could be heard.**_

_**I 'thought' as i layed there "maybe me and Kairi could hang out today? I know! ill call her!**_

_**I jumped up! Grabbed my Cell phone and Dialed kairi! My face lit up with happiness as the call ringed. 'It was picked up.  
**_

_** ~~~Normal (POV)~~~**_

"Kairi'? I said as the phone was answered. A "Yawn" was heard as it approached the phone "her lips where near the speaker'. 'Red Hair" brushed along side the phone.

"ugh Too early"!? She Mumbled! "Sora'? What ya need? *yawns*

'Uh Hi there K-Kairi"! I just was wondering if you maybe wanted too. 'hang out,? "Sora? We hang out' 'Everyday" (Kairi said sounding tired. And I was cheery "Nice Sora Nice! I thought.)

"Kairi? Are you alright? I asked 'She then spoke'. "Sora" Im fine just had a long night. Um I guess we could hang out? Um "five pm maybe'? She said "With sleepiness In her voice'!

'Kairi' I said while smiling from ear to ear. Alright can't wait see you than. 'Cant wait Kairi!

'Alright see you then Sora" Kairi than hung up the phone she seemed distressed-or maybe distracted?

~~~(Sora POV)~~~

**_'I was so happy! I was going to hang out with "Kairi'. We knew each other since childhood-I couldn't wait to see her 5'Oclock 'she didn't say where? Though oh well-I thought "Ill just meet her at her house . _**

**_(Sora-Your so dense...)_**

**_But anyway! I was readily in a instant "Red shorts,White tank-top" attempted to comb "my hair' haha '...yeah it was a failed effort" ._**

**_I had spikey Brown hair that was-everywhere! Running down-stairs. "Sprinted' Too The kitchen-my mom wasn't home she was at work by this point. 'So I made myself some eggs,Bacon & toast And milk._**

**_'I won't go in to details Of my-breakfast cause do you really wanna here about me eating "Come on that'll be boring'._**

**_'After I was done". I called Riku he was still asleep'. Tidus/Wakka Where playing blitzball" is that all they ever do?_**

**_So I 'Decided" to go for a walk on the beach. So grabbing 'my Shoes (Yeah those big yellow shoes-haha! They took me though 'many battles-till they 'Finally" had to be thrown away due too-age.) Fifth-teen' My age-a young child! "Running After his first crush' that was me! Saveing the world, Beating the Heartless/Nobody's._**

**_'Yet, I couldn't say I "Liked her' It was nerve racking! 'I know ill tell her today when we meet " I thought._**

**_Walking along the shore,the beach was filled with wind I inhaled-Wind blowing my hair everywhere " I looked in the sky' it was clouded with grey-a storm was coming ('The calm before the storm")_**

**_"The water-raged like A dragon blowing fire in a panic as a swordsman stabbed-Finishing blow-was taken!_**

**_'The sand was rageful" I was blow around the beach it began too 'Rain" I put my hands, up too shield my face from the rain. _**

**_Running back to 'My house" I shivered " feeling the cold, Then a something weird happened-I started to feel ill. "Fighting heartless,Nobody's,Darkness_**

**_'yet I never got sick-But now! NOW! I Feel ill". Grabbed a towel" wiped my brow-All over._**

**_I laid down" "so sleepy '. My eyes felt heavy, Limbs felt " weak' I sneezed,soon I' started Too Fade " sleep over-took me,As thunder cracked by the windrows._**

**_"Awakening ' I looked over . NO NO NONONO! 'I yelled as I looked in horror At the clock-It was 10:00pm. Five hours past the time I was "to meet Kairi ' I panicked and grabbed my 'cellphone"!_**

**_~~Normal (POV)~~_**

"Calling-calling' I waited sweat running down my face 'sleeping all day-man I was tired

heh of course now your not sick Sora". Talking to myself '. The phone than picked up "my Heart stopped. "Hello? A mans voice -could be heard.

"huh? Who is this? I was "confused'. The phone on-the other end was grabbed and mumbling could be heard sounded,like angry mumbles!?

"Sora is that you? Kairi's voice was heard.

"Kairi' I said apologetic , I'm so so sorry Kairi I "Fell asleep ' e wasn't feeling well.

"Sora' Kairi said while sighing, It's Okay-I got busy last anyway ". maybe we could get together tomrrow?

Alright-Sounds wonderful I smile as I talk Kairi "Lunch then?

"..., Kairi then inhales". Yes Sora that'll be fine I can't wait" It'll be great...

"Sora then smiles and spoke'. Alright sound- !? Huh? She hung up?

"well at least there's tomorrow can't wait me-and Kairi it will be great'. " I thought I was happy yet-was worried. "I hoped everything was alright!?

~~Author notes~~

i hope you enjoyed more soon sorry for the late chapter I hope this was better have a good day ^_^


End file.
